Will Always Be My Little Angel
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Karena bagi Mikoto, Itachi selamanya adalah malaikat kecilnya...  WARNING: OOC, DARK, ANGSTY! no INCEST!  Dont Like Dont Read!


**Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto dong….**

**A/n: Hi… Audrey hadir dengan oneshot kilat yang benar-benar gaje, oneshot ini terinspirasi dari manga dan anime NARUTO! *readers: Ya ealah sarap!***

**Ya Sudah, Silahkan Menikmati! *COPYRIGHT KATA-KATA DI DOS KUE***

**PRESENTED BY**

**AUDREY LANCASTER DEL CANO ;)**

**0O0O0O0O**

Hari ini, Senin tanggal 9 Juni tepat pukul 03.00 siang.

Ada satu lagi manusia baru yang lahir ke dunia yang luas ini.

Walau dirimu sangat lelah karena pertarungan hidup dan mati selama berjam-jam tadi, tapi sekarang kau tersenyum.

Karena kau tahu semuanya telah usai dan dan kau telah berhasil.

Sekarang kau memiliki gelar yang baru.

Yaitu…

Ibu.

**0o0o0o0o**

Kau sempat panik karena tak mendengar suara tangisnya.

Tapi perawat itu bilang dia masih tetap bernapas.

'Dia'

Anakmu.

Yang kau kandung selama 9 bulan ini…

Yang kau jaga keselamatan nya selama didalam kandunganmu…

Yang kau nyanyikan senandung jenaka bahkan saat dia masih dalam rahim mu, agar dia tahu kau sangat menyayanginya…

'Dia'

Putra kecilmu.

Yang membuatmu sampai meneteskan air mata untuk memperkenalkannya pada dunia….

Yang membuatmu bahagia di tengah kelelahan yang meliputimu, saat melihat wajah damainya….

Yang membuat badan mu bergetar haru saat perawat meletakkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanmu….

Pertama kali kau melihatnya….

Kau telah tau..

Kau akan menyayanginya….

Selalu menyayanginya…

Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi…..

Karena dia…

Selamanya…

Malaikat Kecilmu….

**0o0o0o0o**

Nama adalah doa.

Kau sangat tahu itu…

Dan kau memberikan satu yang kau anggap baik untuk malaikat mu..

Itachi.

Kau tahu itu terdengar aneh…

Bahkan suamimu lebih memilih 'Kiseki'

Tapi kau punya alasanmu sendiri….

Menurutmu…

Itachi.

Kau tak ingin dia jadi licik…

Kau ingin dia jadi cerdik…

Bukannya kau ingin dia jadi pengecut..

Kau hanya ingin dia tahu mengambil keputusan yang tepat dalam hidupnya…

Itachi.

Kau tidak memilih 'Taiga'.

Kau takut nantinya dia terlalu garang.

Kau tentu tak memilih 'Orochi'.

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus, firasatmu saja yang merasa tidak enak.

Sebenarnya kau mempertimbangkan 'Ryuu'.

Tapi, kau tak ingin malaikatmu memiliki nama yang sama dengan lebih dari 10 orang di Konoha.

Jadi, kau memilihnya….

Itachi…

Uchiha Itachi…

**0o0o0o0o**

Dia telah tumbuh…

Tak habis-habisnya kau lengkungkan kadua sudut bbirmu setiap melihat tingkah jenakanya…

Mungkin dia agak pendiam dan pasif…

Tapi ada gairah keingintahuan di mata onyx nya yang kau pikir tak akan pernah padam….

Kau sangat memperhatikannya….

Begitu juga dengan suamimu…

Tapi sayangnya suami yang kau kasihi itu, memberikannya perhatian dari sudut pandang yang berbeda…

Tak banyak yang kau inginkan dari malaikat kecilmu yang sekarang menginjak usia 4 tahun…

Kau hanya ingin dia menjadi orang yang baik..

Yang selalu mematuhi aturan dimanapun berada..

Kau ingin dia menjadi Shinobi yang baik..

Yang akan melindungi negara dengan segenap jiwa dan raga…

Kau ingin dia menjadi kakak yang baik..

Kakak bagi calon malaikat kecil kedua di dalam rahim mu…

Dan yang terpenting..

Kau ingin dia menjadi anak yang baik bagimu..

Yang akan menemanimu di hari tua…

Yang akan memberikan cucu-cucu yang lucu di pangkuanmu…

Yang akan datang menjenguk makam mu setiap menggu, saat kau akhirnya berpulang kepada Sang Pencipta.

Yah… walau kau tahu…

Seringkali harapan tak berjalan seiring dengan kenyataan.

**0o0o0o0o**

Tidak ada kondisi yang paling buruk yang pernah kau alami kecuali saat ini.

Malaikat kecil mu yang baru saja berusia 4 tahun itu….

Pulang dengan baju yang dipenuhi cipratan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir yang sangat tidak asing bagimu…

Dibelakang malaikatmu, kau bisa melihat iblis yang menyeringai.

Suami mu.

Kau berlari menghampirinya dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?

Kau tak lihat? Demi Tuhan dia hanya anak kecil!

Kau tak sepantasnya memperlihatkannya adegan - adegan keji di medan pertempuran itu!

Kenapa kau membawanya Fugaku?

Kau bisa menghancurkan mentalnya!

Membuatnya trauma!

Apa kau yang seorang Uchiha ini sudah kehilangan pikiranmu?

Jawab aku?"

Dan suamimu memberikan jawaban yang membuatmu ingin menamparnya saat itu juga..

"Jangan mendramatisir Mikoto, aku harus melakukan ini untuk membuatnya lebih kuat. Jangan menyamakan Itachi dengan anak-anak lemah lainnya. Kau tahu bahwa dia akan menggantikan aku menjadi pemimpin klan suatu hari nanti. Dan pelatihan untuk membuatnya siap, harus dimulai dari sekarang."

Kau kehabisan kata-katamu.

Yang kau lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa malaikat kecilmu dan membersihkannya..

Berharap ia bisa menjadi suci seperti dulu lagi..

Tapi semua tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Kegelapan.

Kau tahu bahwa kegelapan perlahan-lahan akan menelannya.

Membawanya pergi dari pelukanmu.

Dan tanpa komandomu, dua Kristal bening telah meluncur di kedua belah pipimu…

0o0o0o0o

Pristiwa itu telah berlalu.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu

Terlupakan.

Tak ingin kau ingat sedikitpun.

Bahkan suami mu telah meminta maaf kepadamu.

Kau terus mendoktrin dirimu bahwa semua hal menjadi normal kembali.

Tapi kau tak bisa menghiraukan satu hal….

Malaikat kecilmu…

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai berubah.

Sekarang usianya 7 tahun.

Dan hebatnya, dia telah lulus dari Akademi Ninja.

Pada hari kelulusannya, kau ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan.

Hanya kau, suamimu, dan 2 orang anak yang kau sayangi.

Tapi lagi-lagi suami mu.

Dia menolak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan.

Yang diperlukan Itachi sekarang adalah latihan. Bukan pesta konyol."

Kau masih memperjuangkannya.

Sesekali Malaikat mu perlu bersenang-senangkan?

"Tapi Fugaku, Itachi telah melakukan hal yang sangat hebat! Dia bisa lulus Akademi pada umur 7 tahun! Itu mengagumkan!"

Dan suamimu selalu punya tangkisannya…

"Kau pikir begitu? Putera Konoha White Fang lulus Akademi saat dia berusia 5 tahun."

Lagi-lagi kau kehabisan kata-kata.

Kau melirikkan ekor matamu pada sosok kecil di sudut ruangan.

Walaupun ia diam tanpa ekspresi, setidaknya matanya mengatakan sesuatu.

Bocah yang dielu-elukan sebagai kebanggaan klan Uchiha itu….

Kecewa.

**0o0o0o0o**

Latihan.

Latihan.

Dan..

Latihan.

Setiap hari musang kecilmu itu pulang dengan keadaan yang parah.

Bajunya dipenuhi tanah atau terkadang lumpur.

Rambutnya kotor karena terkena tanah yang bercampur dengan keringatnya.

Begitu juga badannya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam luka.

"Itachi-kun! Apa yang terjadi? Bersihkan badanmu dan ibu akan mengobati luka-lukamu."

Kau berusaha menunjukkan perhatianmu.

Hanya perasaanmu saja, atau memang semakin hari kau semakin jauh darinya.

"Tidak usah Bu. Ayah bilang seorang Shinobi harus bisa menjaga dirinya. Termasuk mengobati lukanya sendiri."

Kau terkejut dengan nada itu.

Dingin.

Datar.

Kau tak percaya nada itu keluar dari mulut seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun.

Dan bukan lagi Itachi-mu yang dulu.

Kau sadar, bahwa sekarang dia bahkan jarang sekali tersenyum.

Mungkin kau beberapa kali melihatnya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Tapi kau tahu senyum itu hanya topeng.

Matanya memancarkan hal yang lain.

Kesedihan?

Kekecewaan?

Atau…

Kebingungan?

Mungkin semuanya.

Kau bingung.

Kau mulai menyadari bahwa kau semakin susah memahami putera sulungmu itu.

Dia menjadi begitu misterius.

Bahkan bagi kau sendiri, Ibunya.

**0o0o0o0o**

Tahun-demi tahun telah berlalu.

Tapi tahun ini adalah tahun terburuk bagimu.

Suami mu….

Kudeta….

Putera sulungmu…

Dan perasaannya.

Sekarang usia nya menginjak 13 tahun.

Kapten ANBU ter-muda sepanjang sejarah Konoha.

Harusnya kau bangga.

Tapi bila kau mengingat apa rencana di balik semua ini, kau hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Kau teringat lagi akan malam-malam penuh ketegangan antara 2 orang yang kau kasihi.

Suami mu dan Putera sulung mu.

Perdebatan a lot yang terjadi antara keduanya di ruang keluarga membuatmu tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Bukan karena mereka berdebat dengan seruan dan teriakkan.

Tapi justru kerena suara datar dan dingin mereka yang sama-sama mempertahankan pendapat, yang membuat beberapa bulu tengkukmu merinding.

Yang ingin kau lakukan saat itu adalah melerai perdebatan itu dan membela puteramu.

Demi Kami-sama, dia baru 13 tahun!

Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memeluk erat putera bungsumu yang tertidur pulas.

Dia masih suci.

Tak tahu apa-apa.

Kau masih ingat salah satu perkataan polosnya…

"Ayah bilang, dia tidak ingin aku jadi seperti kakak."

Dalam hati kau menyetujui itu.

Bahkan berdoa.

"Aku mohon jangan ambil malaikat kecil ku untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

0o0o0o0o

Kau mendengar berita pagi ini?

Uchiha Shisui telah terbunuh.

Dan….

Anakmu, Uchiha Itachi dicurigai sebagai pelakunya.

Kau ingin duduk dan membahas masalah ini baik-baik bersama Itachi.

Tapi Fugaku sudah mengambil giliranmu.

Malam itu atmosfir rumahmu kembali memanas.

Fugaku, suamimu tak henti-hentinya menyudutkan Itachi.

Dia mempertanyakan semuanya.

Kesetiaannya.

Kepatuhannya.

Dan..

Apakah benar dia telah membunuh sesama Uchiha.

Kau berusaha memdengar kalau-kalau Itachi mengucapkan sepatah-duapatah kata.

Tapi semuanya nihil.

Malam itu Itachi tak mengatakan apapun.

Dan suami mu percaya bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi kau berusaha percaya pada puteramu itu.

Satu hal yang tak mungkin jika bocah berusia 13 tahun membunuh sahabat karibnya sendiri.

Yah, kau percaya itu.

Walau ada sebagian suara dihatimu yang berkata dengan gaung…

'Ya. Dia melakukannya. Dan itu semua salahmu.'

**0o0o0o0o**

Kau berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Kau berharap sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun dan keluargamu akan baik-baik saja.

Dan yang terpenting..

Kau berharap ini bukan Itachi-mu yang berdiri di depan mu dan suamimu dengan baju penuh cipratan darah dan pedang yang masih berlumuran darah segar.

Kau berharap ini hanya ilusi optikal yang kau dapat karena kurang tidur.

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu berharap ilusi ini akan segera hilang.

Tapi tidak berhasil.

Dia masih berdiri di sini.

Nyata…

Sangat nyata.

Kau menatap matanya.

Mata yang dulu tampak seperti obsidian cemerlang itu, kini tampak merah membara.

_Mangekyoushi Sharingan._

Mata terlarang itu…

Sekarang kau benar-benar tahu siapa yang membunuh Uchiha Shisui.

Kau merasakannya sekarang.

Kekecewaan.

Otak dan hatimu menggumamkan satu kalimat….

'Kenapa?'

Detik berikutnya kau merasakan cairan berbau anyir menyentuh tanganmu.

Dan badan tak bernyawa milik suamimu telah terjatuh tak berdaya dipangkuanmu.

Tenggorokanmu tercekik.

Matamu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh 'musang kecil'mu.

Kau ingin berteriak.

Tapi hanya bisikan lembut yang keluar saat kau merasakan lempengan logam dingin berbau anyir menyentuh batang lehermu.

"Ke-kenapa I-itachi-kun? Kenapa ka-kau melakukan semua ini?"

Sosok didepanmu tidak menjawab.

Hanya kau merasakan lempengan logam yang menekan lembut batang lehermu, mulai bergetar.

Kau mencoba menatap mata anakmu itu untuk menemukan satu titik kemanusiaannya.

Dan kau menemukannya.

Ada penderitaan besar di mata yang kini telah dimatikan dari mode _Mangekyou Sharingan _itu.

Ada kebingungan.

Kekecewaan.

Kemarahan.

Rasa sakit.

Dan banyak lagi.

Mata onyx-mu kini menatap onyx-miliknya.

"Aku sudah lihat Itachi-kun. Maafkan ibu yang tak pernah bisa menolongmu Itachi-kun. Atau bahkan sekedar meringankan bebanmu. Yang tak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari kegelapan pekat ini. Memberi sedikit cahaya penerang di jalan mu Itachi-kun . Harusnya ibu menyadarinya dari dulu Itachi-kun. Sekali lagi maafkan ibu Itachi-kun…"

Kini yang kau rasakan adalah lempengan logam itu semakin bergetar.

Dan saat kau melihat onyx bening itu, ada genangan air bening di pelupuknya.

Itu bukan ilusi optical.

Kau merasa damai..

"Sekarang lakukan tugasmu Itachi-kun…."

Kau menutup matamu, menunggu pedang dingin itu menyayat lehermu.

'CRASH….'

Tidak ada sakit yang kau rasakan.

Kau rasakan tubuhmu terangkat pelan.

Dan kini kau telah meninggalkan dunia fana.

Tapi kau masih tinggal disini mengawasinya….

Melihatnya jatuh di kedua lututnya dan pedangnya berdebam berklontangan.

Tangan kurus dan pucatnya itu meraih tanganmu..

"Ku mohon maafkan aku… Ibu."

Kau bisa mendengar suara rapuhnya

Melihat kehancuran hidupnya di mata onyx cemerlang itu.

Kau kasihan padanya.

Kau ingin mendekapnya erat, mengusap kepalanya dan menenangkannya.

Andai ada kesempatan kedua, kau bersumpah akan berjuang mendapatkannya. Kau tak ingin keluargamu jadi hancur begini.

Kau tak sedikitpun benci kepadanya.

Entah kenapa kau tak bisa.

Mungkin karena dari awal kau sudah berjanji.

Kau masih ingat?

_**Kau akan menyayanginya….**_

_**Selalu menyayanginya…**_

_**Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi…..**_

_**Karena dia…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Malaikat Kecilmu….**_

**0o0o0o0o**

**A/N PART2: AH…akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana pendapat reader tentang fic saya ini? Gajekah? Sedihkah? Atau garingkah? Saya buat fic ini karena lagi pengen ajah buat genre family *readers: emang ada gitu yang nanya?* Yo weiss lah pokoknya…**

**STAY**

**READ **

**N'**

**REVIEW**


End file.
